fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Edolas
Edolas is a dimension seperate from the Earth Land that contains the Kingdom of Fiore. It is a parallel version of it and contains a counterpart of every being within the Earth Land. Edolas Magic Unlike Earth Land, Magic in Edolas is not stored within a person's body, but rather in Magic objects, often in the form of Lacrima, which can be equipped into items to give them a specific Magical function. The output of the Magical item is limited to how it is used. Natsu, for example, unleashed all of the Magic within the sword in one use, but through proper controlling it could last hundreds of times. The transportation of Edolas is also more developed than Earth Land's, as while Earth Land's Transportation requires a Mage to transfer their Magic power to run the vehicle, the Edolas transportation is solely powered by Lacrima.? When King Jellal first came into power, he used his experiences from the Earth Land to figure out a way to bring Magic back to Edolas. The fall of Extalia allowed for a vast amount of Magic that Jellal utilized to create naturally occuring Lacrima deposits. These crystals would grow naturally thanks to Jellal's next move, of casting a collection magic that would have magic particles from Extalia flow through the air, similar to the way they do in the Earth Land.? These particles are known as Lacrinano, and are collected into natural deposits which grow Lacrima crystals naturally, this process has been occuring ever since.? Royal Army Edolas still maintains its Royal Army and Palace which maintains the peace and organization of the Edolas nations. Its peacekeeping force mirrors that of the Earth Lands Rune Knights, the Knights of Edolas. The Royal Knights are skilled Wizards who use powerful Edolas Weapons enchanted with lasting Lacrima. Most of the Lacrima in the Edolas is fordged by the exceeds and transfered to the Edolas Army to maintain their strength. Story After King Mystogen's rule over the realm, a vast supply of Magic Power was returned to Edolas. Now the New Order of Edolas has established a peaceful rule over the realm and the reorganization of Guilds that mirrors that of the Earth Land. Locations Mainland The Mainland are the floating islands above the Royal City of Edolas. It secures several military stations aswell as peaceful towns filled with Exceeds and Edolas natives alike. The Royal City itself houses Edolas' King and Edolas Knights and Nobles.? *'Royal City': The Edolas Royal City is the largest and most majestic city in all of Edolas. It contains many small sections and pieces that house different levels of nobility. It is heavily guarded by the Royal Army and it's Knights but remains very peaceful with Guilds and Civilians alike.? Gallie The Gallie is the land across the Edolas Ocean from the Mainland. It is sea level lands that are largely filled with civilian populous and magic reserves such as mines and other natural resources. They contain many guild quests and guild organizations aswell. *Louen: Louen is a resource city where many workes live to mine the Magical Lacrima reserves within the city. Civilians and Guilds also reside within the city, from the outside it appears to be a rougly made town but in reality it is highly proporous and provides a suitable life.? *Sycca: Sycca is another city in the Gallies where many civilians reside. It is an average city where many Guilds and such reside aswell as civilians. Category:Edolas Category:Land Mass